


Boyfriend Jacket

by Woongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boyfriend jacket, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Yeo Hwanwoong is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: Youngjo gives Hwanwoong his jacket, but it's the middle of summer.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 18





	Boyfriend Jacket

“Here, I’ll give you my jacket,” Youngjo said, draping his fleece parka over Hwanwoong’s shoulders. “No need to thank me.” He sent a wink at his boyfriend before practically running off with a wave over his shoulder.

“Isn’t your boyfriend cool,” Seoho commented, smirking at the shorter male’s baffled face. The two were standing outside where the sun was beating down on them. It was already hot before, but with Youngjo’s jacket on, Hwanwoong felt like he really was going to die.

Hwanwoong checked his phone. It was around 100 degrees Fahrenheit. 

All of a sudden, a message from Youngjo popped up:

I love you, baby ;)

Well, whatever. Hwanwoong could deal with a little heat.

**Author's Note:**

> And why was Youngjo carrying around a parka in the middle of summer? Who knows.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
